goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Samurais Timeline
A timeline of events. It featured the events from the Call of Duty series in the game, Call of Duty: Samurais. 1986 1987 1990 1991 1996 *May 8, 1996 - 28 Mexican peacekeepers and 32 U.S. peacekeepers are killed by the Great Pridelander Federation and their bodies are dumped into the ocean for Japan and the Republic of Korea to find. *May 14, 1996 - The command station of Japan's newly completed ODIN Space Station|Orbital Defense Initiative or ODIN was hijacked by Great Pridelander Federation forces who launched tungsten rods at various cities in Japan. Specialists Yoshiko Sakurai and her 20 year old nephew Yamada fought back and successfully scuttled the station before the rest of the payload could be launched, but sacrificed themselves in the process. Benesse City, Ryukyu City, Hokkaido City, Edo City, Okinawa City (Partially) Kanto City, Honshu City, Shikoku City and Kyushu City are destroyed by the ODIN strikes and soon restored to former glories with the use of the Dragon Balls. 50 million Japanese civilians are estimated to be killed as a result. The Mission to northern Tanzania occurs and Ethan brutally wipes out all of Africa's presidents and prime ministers and messages a threat to Egypt on Simba's orders. *May 16, 1996 to May 18, 1996 - Liberation of Madagascar: A large Japanese invasion force of over 180 million strong lands in Madagascar to liberate the country from Pridelander oppression. *May 20, 1996 to August 27, 1996 - Liberations of West Africa, Central Africa, South Africa, Libya and Northwestern Africa: Japanese elite forces liberate all of South Africa, West Africa, Central Africa, Libya and Northwestern Africa from Great Pridelander Federation oppression and rule. *August 29, 1996 to September 3, 1996 - Japan liberates Comoros, Mauritius, Seychelles, Réunion and Mayotte from Pridelander rule. *September 5, 1996 to February 12, 1997 - Japan builds a large suspension bridge connecting Libya now a permanent part of Japan to Italy. *September 12, 1996 to February 22, 1997 - Japan builds a large and long suspension bridge connecting Madagascar now a permanent part of Japan to South Africa now a permanent part of Japan. *September 18, 1996 to February 28, 1997 - Japan builds a large and long suspension bridge connecting Algeria now a permanent part of Japan to France. 2013 *January 12, 2013 - Japan's population reaches 998 octillion centillion. *January 15, 2013 - The Republic of China's population reaches 996 octillion centillion. *January 18, 2013 - The Republic of Korea's population reaches 994 octillion centillion. *January 23, 2013 - The Republic of Vietnam's population reaches 992 octillion centillion. *January 27, 2013 - The Republic of Mongolia's population reaches 990 octillion centillion. *February 2, 2013 - The Republic of Lao's population reaches 988 octillion centillion. *February 7, 2013 - The Republic of Cambodia's population reaches 986 octillion centillion. *February 12, 2013 - Thailand's population reaches 984 octillion centillion. *February 17, 2013 - Indonesia's population reaches 982 octillion centillion. *February 22, 2013 - Singapore's population reaches 980 octillion centillion. *February 27, 2013 - Malaysia's population reaches 978 octillion centillion. *March 3, 2013 - The Philippines' population reaches 976 octillion centillion. *March 8, 2013 - India's population reaches 974 octillion centillion. *March 13, 2013 - Bangladesh's population reaches 972 octillion centillion. *March 17, 2013 - Sri Lanka's population reaches 970 octillion centillion. *March 22, 2013 - *November 4, 2013 - Japan commits 999,999 large supercarriers in an all out assault to disable the Great Pridelander Federation's kinetic bombardment weapons platform, or "LOKI," before it can be used to destroy mainland Japan. *November 4, 2013 - Japan's all out invasion of East Africa to liberate it from Pridelander oppression commences, as 999,999 massive M1A2 Abrams units, 999,998 gigantic Type 10 units, 999,999 gigantic Type 90 units and 999,998 gigantic Type 72 units storm through the East African countrysides to destroy the Great Pridelander Federation's satellite array. With the ground array destroyed, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Vietnamese astronauts hijack the LOKI satellite from the Great Pridelander Federation and destroy multiple Great Nick Jr. Republic and Great Pridelander Federation ground targets and fire upon the train, completely destroying it for good. *November 8, 2013 - Japanese forces liberate Somolia from Pridelander rule. *November 14, 2013 - Japanese forces invade and liberate Mozambique from Pridelander oppression. *November 19, 2013 - Japanese forces invade and liberate Zimbabwe from Pridelander rule. *November 24, 2013 - Japanese forces invade and liberate Zambia from Pridelander rule. *November 28, 2013 - Japan invades and liberates Malawi from Pridelander oppression. *December 4, 2013 - Japanese forces invade and liberate Eritrea and Djibouti from Great Pridelander Federation rule. *December 8, 2013 to March 15, 2014 - Japan builds a large and long suspension bridge connecting Somolia now a permanent part of Japan to the Republic of Yemen. 2014 *March 18, 2014 - Japan's population reaches 100 nonillion centillion *March 23, 2014 - 2015 *April 23, 2015 - Japan's population reaches 300 nonillion centillion 2016 *May 27, 2016 - Japan's population reaches 600 nonillion centillion 2017 *July 14, 2017 - Japan's population reaches 700 nonillion centillion 2018 *June 26, 2018 - Japan's population reaches 800 nonillion centillion 2019 *January 10, 2019 to February 26, 2019 - Japan launches a massive all-out invasion on Kenya, Uganda, Rwanda, Sudan, South Sudan, Ethiopia and Burundi and fully liberates them from Pridelander occupation while the Republic of Vietnam, the Republic of Korea, the Republic of China, Thailand, the Republic of Mongolia and Singapore distract the Great Pridelander Federation military platoons. * February 24, 2019 - Japan launches a Japanesefying R36 hydrogen missile towards the Pride Lands, completely obliterating it for good and permanently spreading Japanese culture, religion, education, laws, language, countrysides and landscapes. * March 2, 2019 to March 18, 2019 - Liberation of Tanzania: Japan launches an final all-out assault on the last remnants of the Great Pridelander Federation to free Tanzania from Pridelander oppression. Category:Timelines Category:Call of Duty Timelines